


重返柏林

by shirleymoli



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleymoli/pseuds/shirleymoli





	重返柏林

李汭燦顺着人潮走出场馆。

身后春决冠军们正在享受他们的荣光，捧杯，授奖，合影，还有与趴伏在看台栏杆处的粉丝们互动。粉丝大喊“金东河”，台上的金东河也回以一声“干嘛”。

身边的GRF粉丝们拿着应援物停停顿顿地朝出入口走去，人群里有细碎的遗憾的声音，但更多的是沉默地离开。在停下来的某一瞬，李汭燦回头望了一眼，舞台中央的人影很模糊。

李汭燦走到蚕室前的广场，他摘掉了口罩，不疾不徐地往马路边沿走去，夜色很浓，但也还没有很晚，他想打个车先去吃个晚饭。

“Scout前辈？”

李汭燦微微顿了顿，他转头，是Blossom，“啊，你好。”

朴范澯得了准确的回复，捏着手副疾步走到李汭燦身侧，“前辈，也来为T1应援吗？为什么没有去找濬植哥他们呢，还有Easyhoon前辈和Huni前辈也都在。”

李汭燦笑了一下，有点温柔又有些无奈地说：“你也没有去找他们啊。”

朴范澯看看李汭燦的脸，是没有介意的样子，“前辈，我只在SKT呆了不到一年。”

“我也只呆了一年四个月。”李汭燦说得很轻，“而且已经过了很久了。”

李汭燦叫的车已经来了，他和朴范澯招了招手，说了再见，上车和司机说了地址。

出租车客座窗户开了一条逼仄狭窄的缝隙，晚风里夹杂了尚未散去的日间热气，李汭燦不免有些恍惚，现在是在上海还是首尔。

卫衣口袋里的手机震了一下，李相赫给李汭燦发了简讯过来，“汭燦，你在哪里？”

李汭燦看了许久，不过片刻的犹豫，把手机收了起来放回口袋。

拿出纸币支付了车费，李汭燦下了车。这三年里，李汭燦已经慢慢习惯了手机支付，偶尔回到韩国，使用纸币反倒是有些不习惯。

口袋里手机又震动起来，不是短促的震动，而是绵长不间断的震动。李汭燦摸出手机，李相赫给他打电话了，他站在原地思考要不要接这个电话，手指却不自觉划下了接通。

“汭燦，你在哪里？”

李汭燦没有答话，他想问问李相赫怎么会给他打电话，也想问问李相赫现在不是应该在准备接受采访吗？但他还是没有开口。

李相赫等了一会儿，没听到李汭燦的回复，他问得很耐心：“如果范澯不同我说的话，你是想假装没有来过，是吗？”

李汭燦不想找借口，也不想说假话，只是避重就轻地回答：“夺冠后，很忙的，我怕哥你没有时间。”

“见一面吧，就今晚。”李相赫语气不容反驳。

“唔，T1不用聚餐吗？”李汭燦疑惑地摸了摸鬓角。

“我先来见你，再去聚餐。”

“哥，要么还是我过来好了。我在海底捞江南店，不是太远。”

李汭燦听见听筒里传来其他工作人员的催促声，似乎是在喊李相赫采访快要开始了，李汭燦突然又有些后悔没有拒绝见面的提议，但他听李相赫说“不用，你吃饭吧，我过来再给你电话”。

于是，李汭燦也只好应了声“嗯”。

挂断电话后，李汭燦站在路边发了会儿愣，他觉得自己有点热，脱了卫衣拿在手里，只穿一件薄T恤走进海底捞。

“欢迎光临海底捞火锅韩国二店。”

服务员引李汭燦坐在角落里，他点得很少，想着休假期间要调整作息，饱腹不易入睡。

李汭燦吃完海底捞结了账，还多坐了一会儿，才接到李相赫的电话。

“我到了，你还在吃吗？我进来找你。”李相赫的语速很快。

“哥你别进来了，我就出来。”李汭燦抽了张纸巾，抹了抹擦了好几遍的嘴周，拿起搭在椅子上的衣服，往外走去。

李汭燦在门口环顾，李相赫走上前，抓住李汭燦的手腕，把他拉近自己。

李汭燦没有挣开，任由李相赫领他走。

“相赫哥？”李汭燦试探了喊了一声。

“嗯。”李相赫没有回头。

“我们去哪里？聚餐快开始了吧。”

“晚一点无所谓，基地也能吃饭。”李相赫答得很果决。

“还是去聚餐比较好吧。”李汭燦忍不住有些踌躇地说道。

“我知道。”李相赫依旧没有回头。

试探了两句，李汭燦觉得李相赫是有些生气了，他便没再说话。

沉默地走了一小段路。

“为什么不来看我？”不等李汭燦出声，李相赫转了话题：“难过吗？不能去洲际赛。”

李汭燦没有抗拒这个问题，“那几天有点难受。”

李相赫转过身来，把李汭燦拉得更近了一点，“要做得更好才行呀。”

“我的确做得还不够好。”李汭燦咬了咬下唇。

李相赫叹了口气，“今年还是要见面的，嗯？好不好？”

李汭燦垂着眼应道：“好。”

李相赫松开抓着李汭燦腕骨的手，转而揽住李汭燦，把他搂进自己怀里。

李相赫很瘦又还不至于说瘦弱，也说不上特别高，但还是比李汭燦稍微高一点。他把下巴搁在李汭燦的肩胛骨上方，又收紧自己的双臂用力抱住李汭燦。

“四年前在欧洲，你在赛场下看我，今年举办地也是欧洲，这次要在赛场上见面，好吗？”

“我会更努力的。”李汭燦说话的时候，胸腔震动，不由得让李相赫心软。

李相赫松开双臂，单手搭在李汭燦脊背上，掌心贴着李汭燦的蝴蝶骨。他又用另一只手摸了摸李汭燦的脸颊，有点凉，“把衣服穿上。”

李汭燦讷讷地应了，他往后退了一步套上卫衣，头发因为领口的拉扯变得有些凌乱。

李相赫伸出手摸摸李汭燦剪短了不少的锡纸烫，后颈的头发已经更像是圆寸，有些扎。他又仔细看了看李汭燦新生的痘印，“我走了，在家呆着，明天我再来找你。”

“唔，好的。”

临走之际，李相赫用唇贴了贴李汭燦的嘴角，是温柔的不带任何欲念的抚慰的吻，“我很想你。”

李汭燦抬起头看李相赫，“我也想你。”

在春天湿润的空气里望着李相赫的背影，李汭燦说不上甜蜜，也说不上苦涩。他想起很多他们确认关系后异国相恋的日子，一次又一次盼望MSI、亚洲对抗赛以及S赛的到来。

重返柏林，这是你的希望，也是我的希望。我比你想象的渴望还要渴望。


End file.
